Escríbelo en papel
by Roxmina
Summary: Ser precavido con los experimentos de Albus y nunca, decir que aceptas cualquier cosa con una envoltura como esas. Fic del amigo invisible de Media Noche en la Torre de Astronomia. Para Kiri Miyamoto Kmiya


**Titulo** Escríbelo en papel

**Autor**Roxmina

**Nombre** Kmiya

**Rating:** G

**Pairing(s):** Albus Severus/Scorpius Malfoy

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes son de JK. Rowling, y yo no gano nada más que divertirme con ellos.

**Resumen:** Ser precavido con los experimentos de Albus y nunca, decir que aceptas cualquier cosa con una envoltura como esas.

**Advertencias:** Spoilers de DH

**Notas: **Infinitas gracias a **_Crysania_** por betear el fic, y darse un tiempo. Albus esta en la casa Slytherin, él y Scorpius cursan su sexto año; James ya acabó Hogwarts y Lily esta en cuarto curso. Barny, es un murciélago, mascota del equipo Murciélagos de Bally Castle, que promociona la cerveza de mantequilla.

**Escríbelo**** en ****papel**

Hay cosas que los habitantes de Hogwarts comprenden con el tiempo. Como que el odiado ex director y profesor Severus Snape no lo era realmente; verdad que el padre de Albus, Harry Potter, deja claro a quien pregunte. Era de un gris tan perfecto que estaba en el punto exacto entre el negro y el blanco. O que las bolas de cristal de Trelawney seguirán llenas de humos de colores y es en vano intentar ver algo en ellas; que sirvan como armas o bolos es una buena opción para la mayoría. También, que los chicos de primer curso de sangre pura logren entender que los muggles no son idiotas o payasos –pobres victimas de leer _"Las aventuras de Martin Miggs, el muggle loco"_-. O cosas simples y descabelladas como el hecho de que Albus Potter incite a Scorpius Malfoy a usar el último invento de _"Bromas mágicas Weasley"._

Los fríos soplos de otoño avisaban de la llegada del invierno, lejano todavía. La campana del fin de las clases de la tarde repiqueteaba con graves ding-dongs lanzando cartas de invitación a fatigados estudiantes. Un día cualquiera en una semana sin mayores cosas que resaltar, a excepción del pequeñísimo incidente de mezclas.

Celery Greengrass es la hija menor del hermano de Daphne Greengrass. Está en cuarto curso, en la casa Slytherin. Por caprichosas coincidencias es la principal sospechosa del problemita de Scorpius; a su favor está la situación del muchacho, que causa una sonrisa a la mayoría, incluida ella.

Así que le resulta gracioso hasta cierto punto pillar a Albus vigilando a Malfoy en el salón de lectura. Puede que esté celoso del constante parloteo de Lontae Zabini o del castillo de naipes explosivos de Pritchard. Sea como sea en realidad, a ella nadie le va quitar ese momento de entretenimiento.

En cuestión de minutos Potter se acomoda en el lugar libre a la izquierda de Malfoy. A su izquierda, como esos pequeños diablillos de la conciencia. Pone el grueso ejemplar frente a las narices de Scorpius sin importarle mucho el estado de los objetos empujados en el proceso.

-Lee- señala un párrafo- es la versión actualizada del catálogo de la tienda de mis tíos, puedo conseguir éste- lleva su dedo índice hasta una imagen- para hoy. Tal vez tu voz sonará algo extraña, pero podrás hablar. ¡No será necesario esperar tres días!

Una mirada de incredulidad se perfila en el rostro del chico Malfoy. Al comienzo es sutil sorpresa pero al instante es suspicacia, con un toque de genuina sospecha. Es imposible que Albus le proponga emplear un artilugio como ese. No después de lo fatal que se le dan los experimentos. Y no es que no tenga fe ciega en él, porque la tiene a raudales; solo que de ahora en adelante se ha propuesto ser un poco precavido, como lo es con todo el mundo.

Niega con la cabeza, tal vez demasiado efusivamente. Tiene que hacerse entender. Y si se muestra desesperado por un instante, no le va importar perder el poco de dignidad que le queda.

En un punto a pocos metros de ellos, Celery pone los ojos en blanco.

* * *

El día anterior no había dado muestras de ser testigo de hecho sensacional alguno. Sábado, sin presencia de partido de Quidditch, y ninguna noticia en "Corazon de bruja", la gente no tenía mucho de donde hablar. Solo ir al pueblo de visita o pasear por los terrenos. 

La piedra blanca se combina en tonos naranjas que el sol desliza a su alrededor. Simple y nostálgica, se mantiene en pie, presenciando la marcha constante de chiquillos sonrientes camino a Hogsmeade.

-Necesitarás algo más largo y llamativo, si es que esperas verlo en la sala común- comenta Scorpius leyendo la placa de plata lustrada en la piedra.

El muchacho mira con crítica el pedazo de soga que sostiene en una mano, eleva la vista a la orilla del lago y vuelve la mirada a su acompañante.

-Piensas que es una estupidez- dice sonriendo.

-Ciertamente, no es mi problema.

Albus se sienta en la hierba y tensa la cuerda. Jarrones llenos de flores acompañan la lapida de mármol blanco.

-Esa es toda la gente que murió- murmura Scorpius- mi familia no habla de esa época, no miran atrás.

"_La Gracia y la Verdad se han encontrado, la Justicia y la Paz se__ han abrazado; la verdad brotará desde la tierra y bajará del cielo la justicia"_.- Lee.

-Mis padres no aportan mucho, sé más la historia por los libros o noticias que de boca de ellos. Levántate- Estira una mano a la espera que el otro la acepte- aún tengo que comprobar que tan bajo el lago está nuestra sala común. Es verdad cuando digo que vi una sirena.

-Te contradices, nuestra casa esta bajo el lago, no en el lago; no puedes ver sirenas. Olvida eso, vamos a Hogsmeade. Tengo que pasar por la droguería y el lunes hay examen de pociones.- puntualiza con un leve deje acusador.

Scorpius no tiene el don para pociones que posee Albus. Como el viejo Slughorn se apresura a recordarle al chico Potter, cada vez que hay festividades en Hogwarts y va de visita: _"El don de tu abuela y honor al nombre que lleva, señor Potter"_. Gracias a Circe, está demasiado senil para dictar clases.

-Practicaremos de regreso. ¿Sabes? Creo que nuestra casa tiene desniveles, por eso vi una sirena. Además estoy pensando seriamente que nosotros tenemos que convivir bajo el lago por culpa de los fundadores, lo hacían como medida preventiva ante la menor intención de sublevarnos. Quieren ahogarnos. - finaliza en un murmullo dramático.

Scorpius niega con la cabeza, es caso perdido entender a Albus. Terco como Gryffindor y astuto- más bien paranoico- como serpiente.

-Si vamos a Hogsmeade ahora, esta tarde comprobarás tu teoría.

* * *

Como prometió Scorpius, el sábado al atardecer ambos fueron al lago. Era más que una escapada para probar una excéntrica teoría; era un instante extraño, dedicado a estar juntos resguardados del frío aire de noviembre. Y como el frío no es buen compañero de nadie, al regresar a sus habitaciones unas mejillas sonrojadas y unas narices heladas presagiaban un muy posible catarro. 

-Ve a tu cama.- una voz un poco nasal presiona en un tímido murmullo al otro a separarse.

- Está llena, no hay nada de malo en dormir contigo.- la ceja alzada de Scorpius pareció opinar lo contrario. -Tengo frío, tú tienes frío y mi cama está ocupada con libros y objetos.

-¿La famosísima colección de enchufes de tu abuelo? -Comenta irónico abrigándose en la bufanda de Albus. -Mi cama no va ser tu refugio por darle cabida a eso.

-Ni que te molestara.

- ¿¡Queréis callaros!?, hay personas en esta habitación dispuestas a dormir. ¡Dormir!, son las doce de la noche.- reprocha Ferguson Pritchard desde la cama cercana al baño.

Dos cómplices e idénticas miradas se cruzan en la oscuridad, robándole un beso al tiempo.

* * *

Aquella mañana amaneció nublado con amenaza de lluvia. La sala común de Slytherin era un remanso de paz. Las actividades a esperar eran típicas de un domingo posterior a la visita de Hogsmeade. Los alumnos de tercer curso en adelante escogerían las mejores compras y las estrenarían lo antes posible; los más pequeños en sus cómodas y cálidas camitas serian los seres más felices de la Tierra; por supuesto, en menor medida, estudiantes con muchos deberes por hacer amontonarían las mesas con libros, plumas y pergaminos. 

- Toma esto, te sentirás mejor, en la televisión la ofrecen como un excelente remedio.

- ¿Tedevilion?- pregunta constipado Scorpius siguiendo la mirada a la pálida luz de la chimenea.

- ¿Confías en Albus?, yo que tú no tocaba nada de sus preparados muggles. -dice Pritchard.- Greengrass está con él, ambos lo han hecho… ¿Confías?

Mira a su amigo sonreír con la chica y devolverle un sobre de lo que esta seguro son productos del número noventa y tres del callejón Diagon. Una pequeñísima punzada de inconformidad se siente en su pecho.

- Un preparado enteramente muggle no es.- Albus cuenta de regreso a ellos.- Es la prueba perfecta de que lo muggle y lo mágico puede combinar.

Lo malo de mezclar remedios muggles es que no son como las pociones. Estudiar química ayuda a entender la elaboración de pócimas en el porcentaje, medida, propiedades de los ingredientes… y porque ocurre tal o cual reacción. El fallo está en que algunos compuestos son netamente mágicos y al combinarlos su efecto se repotencia o anula.

Ahora, si juegas con medicinas muggles y agregas un componente especial, como marca personal, los efectos son sencillamente impredecibles.

No importa si tienes o no un don especial en pociones. Lo hecho, hecho esta; en particular si el añadido secreto es una pastilla dulce para el resfrío, de dudosa procedencia, cabe explicar, _"Pastillas para vagos 8.1"_ propiedad de los hermanos Weasley.

Quince minutos mas tarde frente a la revisión de la enfermera de prácticas, las palabras salían con fluidez. Un incidente por usar medicamentos muggles y no prestar cuidado a las contraindicaciones. Claro, todo fue un efecto dominó; los males mágicos que sufren algunos niños en muy temprana edad sumado a una posible alergia a químicos muggles, suponían algún tipo de rebote. O el hecho de que a veces a los no mágicos les está prohibido consumir algunos alimentos cuando reciben alguna dosis en un tratamiento.

Una facilidad increíble para distorsionar y hacerlo creíble, sin mentir. No mancharse las manos. No demasiado.

-Siento no ser buena en pociones. -Farfulla Celery abochornada. -Tuvo un buen resultado al probarla con el gatito de Walrberg. El profesor Longbottom aprobó la idea de probarla con las mandrágoras con gripe. Salió de maravilla…

Albus se mantiene callado tras la cortina. Esperando paciente…

* * *

Cierra la puerta. Es engreído¿Por qué le molesta? Ellos no harían daño a Scorpius, no lo harían. Puede jurarlo por quien él pida. Lo que sucedió es imperdonable y aun así no merece ser tratado como un escreguto. ¿No le basta con lo mal que él se siente por ser tan impulsivo? Suelta un suspiro, camina por el pasillo rebosante de gente. Su prima Rose y Lily cuchichean cerca de una ventana. 

-¡Hola, Al!

-¿Malfoy se encuentra mejor?- Pregunta Rose por cortesía. -Escuché que Madame Pomfrey solicitó un permiso especial, para que pueda recuperar luego sus exámenes orales. Hugo dice que vio a Greengrass disculpándose con él.

Bien, piensa Albus, él no era el único culpable. Pero no se siente mejor.

-No tiene que esforzarse al hablar, así que no puede realizar ninguna clase de hechizos. Lo que bebió irrito las cuerdas vocales y le es difícil pronunciar; en tres días estará recuperado.

Y comprende; es una vil granuja, no acepta ante su familia que fue él quien le dio a beber eso a Scorpius. No puede hacerlo, una cosa es aceptarlo con él y otra frente a los demás; es un cobarde. Tampoco es capaz de desmentir ante ellas que Celery no es la culpable; ella sólo se limito a ofrecerle una pastilla para el resfriado. Se siente miserable, porque recuerda esos ojos grises que le miraban cuando él ofrecía una muy creíble explicación de lo sucedido, en detalles bastante lejanos a la realidad, a Madame Pomfrey y a su ayudante.

-Greengrass no debió de hacerlo adrede, ella está en mi curso. Es un poco frívola pero no haría nada con intención de dañar.-interviene Lily.

"Ni yo tampoco pensaba hacerlo", dice una vocecita lúgubre a Albus. Estar con su hermana no ayuda en nada a su conciencia.

-Tengo que ir a por los cuadernos de Scorpius, no vemos luego, supongo.- se despide, dispuesto a buscar una solución pero sin aclararles nada a su prima ni hermana.

* * *

Cuando ve salir a Al de la enfermería sabe que no debió discutir con él y ponerse celoso de una sonrisa, es patético. Lo hizo con la mejor intención, no fue su culpa el ser precipitado en el noventa y cinco por ciento de sus acciones. Pero por ese defecto, a su voz le está prohibido ejercer su libre derecho de expresión. 

El techo de la enfermería es todo menos entretenido. Se acuesta de costado y se pregunta si la primera nevada tardará mucho en llegar. Todos los años por esas fechas, de casa le envían un paquete con golosinas del mejor chocolate, libros nuevos con los que entretenerse y una extensa carta de sus abuelos preguntando qué desea de regalo por Navidad. Por el contrario, sus padres no preguntan qué quiere; conocen en sus ademanes qué es lo que necesita o espera. Es una vida de conocimientos adquiridos.

La enfermera se acerca a uno de los estantes y regresa a su despacho. La mirada de Scorpius se posa en una de las botellitas, la de color azul. Sonríe al recipiente. Inevitablemente le recuerda cuando regresó a Malfoy Manor después de pasar año nuevo en casa Potter; su abuela salió al recibidor con un vestido azul y Albus no dejó pasar la oportunidad: _"Tú dices que en tu casa hay pavos reales; yo no los veo, pero cierto que ese azul se parece mucho al color de las plumas de esas aves"._

Mañana volverá Albus.

* * *

-Esperaba que entrara el penúltimo capitulo, ése de las pociones con efectos mentales. En la última pregunta olvidé por completo como seguía… ¿Afectará a mi promedio?-comentaba Rose Weasley a la hora del almuerzo después del examen práctico de pociones. 

Dos de la tarde y la mayoría de los alumnos de la escuela de magia Hogwarts ocupaban sus asientos en alguna de las cuatro mesas. Era lunes y el rol de exámenes semestrales había dado comienzo.

Al otro lado del gran comedor, en la mesa Slytherin, se llevaba a cabo una de las más importantes conversaciones de lo que quedaba de año- para las chicas-; la planificación de la última salida a Hogsmeade antes de finalizar el semestre y comenzar las vacaciones de navidad.

-Necesito esencias de flores, algo decente que ponerme en estas semanas. ¿Te has dado cuenta de que los Slytherin casi todo lo que llevamos es de invierno?

-Será que es invierno- susurra Chris Harrison, de la casa Gryffindor, al pasar por su lado.

-Así se está a gusto ¡No esperarás que vayamos semidesnudas!

-Callad, callad –mandó la temible Walrberg dándole un poco de leche bajo la mesa a su rechoncho y chocolate felino que maullaba insistentemente, ante la molesta mirada de Scorpius.

Pritchard y Gamp, compañeros de habitación, charlaban sobre la ultima edición de su radio programa favorito: _"Lucha libre de trolls"_; al parecer en el pueblo estarían a la venta unas camisetas de colección con otros objetos muy preciados. Lontae Zabini, un curso menor pero amigo de Scorpius, tarareaba para sí "_Pour __some __sugar __on__ me"_, canción muggle que escuchó cantar a un alumno de Ravenclaw en el receso. No podía evitarlo, se metió tan dentro de su cabeza como un chicle pegajoso. Lástima que eso significaba olvidar todo lo estudiado. Mas eso no le preocupaba, un examen de más o uno de menos no harían gran diferencia en su certificado escolar.

-¿Un nuevo corte de cabello? -Chesley sostenía unos mechones a la altura de sus ojos.-Algo más corto no estaría mal, mejor que llevarlo horrorosamente largo.

-¿Horrorosamente largo? -balbuceó Celery observando sus rizos con pesadumbre.

Un revoloteo de ojos en blanco hizo sonreír a Scorpius eliminando el gesto de fastidio instalado en él. Albus cogió una copa y su plato, pidió permiso a Walrberg y se sentó entre la chica y Scorpius. Encantó el salero para que imitara a las muchachas en una danza con el recipiente de salsa. El rubio le miró con perfecta armonía de la reprobación por jugar con la comida y la risa. Un pequeño trocito de apio se unió a la fiesta.

-El salero es Walrberg, pero no se lo digas. Chesley es la salsa y como es de esperar, Celery, el apio. ¿Sus padres estaban famélicos cuando nació? Para ponerle apio a su hija…- Murmuró Albus divertido.- El truco me lo enseñó James, agitas la varita dos veces como una cruz y piensas muy claro que es lo que quieres que hagan. Es un encantamiento no verbal.

No hubo disculpas de por medio. Volvían a ser amigos, siempre había sido así; quizás se debía a que eran demasiado orgullosos para pedir perdón. El almuerzo transcurrió con normalidad, y Scorpius nunca olvidaría que Al decía cosas entre líneas de tinta invisible. Un motivo para sentirse mejor: "_Aunque no puedas hablar por el momento, la magia también se hace sin emitir sonidos"_. Cautelosa, con mucho sigilo, como tú.

Va a tocar el timbre y algunos muchachos han salido rumbo a sus clases. Mira a su primo Hugo ojear el catalogo de bromas de la tienda de su padre en la mesa Gryffindor.

* * *

No tiene gran cosa que hacer, incapacitado en el habla como está. Por las mañanas, dar los exámenes teóricos y evitar presentarse en los prácticos. Menos en DCAO, que hacen maleficios no verbales. Todo el colegio enterado de lo que sucede y sintiéndose más inútil que en toda su vida; sabe que los demás hablan de él. Sin contar lo ridículo que debió verse en el salón de lectura; para cuando sean vacaciones de Navidad, esa anécdota será la preferida en su casa. Los hijos de sus padres estarán encantados con eso, muy en especial Zabini, Parkinson y de seguro también los críos del señor Goyle. 

- Ya que te niegas a intentarlo con _"Vocedenovo"_, escribir es la solución. Ayer al limpiar mi cama y la mesita de noche, encontré las cartas del año pasado. Es como escuchar tu voz.

- Definitivo, Albus es idiota.- grita desde los lavabos Neil Gamp.- ¡Un día para llegar a tal conclusión!

Lee con Al, mirando tras él.

_

* * *

Wiltshire, 23 de diciembre del 2021_

_Querido Al:_

_De buena fe espero que no te sientas tan mal en una guarida de leones, o al menos no tengas que sufrir demasiado los alaridos __de tu hermana. ¿Seguro que el Sombrero no acepta chantaje de tu familia? Ella tiene más de Gryffindor que de Ravenclaw. Deberías decirle a tu padre que insonorice tu habitación; aún faltan dos años para la mayoría de edad. Al llegar a tu casa mantengo la esperanza de poder conversar contigo sin elevar la voz._

_Los días pasan lentos en la mansión. Desearía tener un giratiempo. Papá me va llevar al encuentro de los Murciélagos de Bally Castle contra las Urracas de Monstroe¡Hoy! Mamá ha puesto el grito en el cielo, opina que un día antes de Nochebuena es una locura -si fuera Ópera las cosas serían distintas-. El abuelo Lucius nos acompañará y ha insinuado algo de una escoba para Navidad¡Un modelo nuevo! Lo siento, Potter, probaré que tus reflejos de retener quaffles son inútiles._

_Sólo me dejará__n ir a tu casa hasta después de las fiestas. Confío en que no será una copia exacta de la torre Gryffindor._

_Un abrazo._

_Scorpius_

* * *

-¿Ves?, es muy fácil. Además te has dado cuenta… como que tenias el ojo interior, ya presagiabas que no podías hablar. 

Sostiene el papel de la carta, divido en lanzarle algún maleficio o, si tanto le gustan las cosas muggles, concederle la pelea a lo muggle. Respira despacio tratando de quitarle importancia y hacer oídos sordos a Albus.

-Lo dicho, es idiota.- Gamp sale con el cepillo de dientes en la boca.- ¿Aún le prefieres como mejor amigo?

Scorpius frunce el ceño y alza los hombros.

_

* * *

Londres, 24 de diciembre del 2021_

_Scorpius:_

_No es necesario que pregunte como estás, se nota que mejor que yo. Ya me imagino la cara que pusiste cuando tu papá te enseñó las entradas¿Estás seguro de que siguen intactas? Lo de insonorizar la habitación… papá lo esta pensando detenidamente, si sabes lo que conviene es mejor no decirle nada a mamá, pero tengo la ligera sensación que esta usando algún hechizo y no dice nada._

_Nochebuena la vamos a pasar en la Madriguera con mis demás tíos, y hay una sorpresa para ti; la abuela Molly se ha ofrecido a regalarte el tradicional suéter Weasley. Tío Ron ha mirado con burla a papá y ha dicho algo así como: "Un Malfoy usando eso", tía Hermione le ha pegado con una cuchara de palo._

_Esperaba verte en el partido, mamá fue a cubrir el evento. Y como las opciones eran ir con ella o escuchar a Lily, escogí la primera. No te vi, hasta pedí "prestada" la varita de mamá para usar un hechizo localizador y nada…_

_¿Un abrazo?, p__or Merlín, ni que tus abuelos leyeran lo que escribes. Y mi casa no es realmente una copia de Gryffindor. ¡Tiene cosas verdes! Y un poco de azul._

_Al_

_PD. Tendrás que esperar por tu regalo hasta llegar a casa, no será una escoba nueva, pero tendrá a Barny en el papel de envolver. A James le hará gracia poner: "Me chifla Scorpius" en vez de "Me chifla Butterbeer". _

* * *

-Y tengo un regalo para ti.-Saca una cajita larga y de papel negro con estrellas.-Una pluma, un pergamino y tinta. 

La habitación se llena de las carcajadas histéricas de Gamp cuando Scorpius abandona cualquier intento de socializar con Albus y sale de la pieza sujetando fuertemente su varita. O Albus es lo bastante tonto para hacer esa clase de regalos o la convivencia con su muy gracioso hermano ha empezado a rendir frutos.

_

* * *

Wiltshire, 24 de diciembre del 2021._

_Querido Al:_

_¿A qué__ hora escribes? La lechuza me despertó y mira que era carta tuya. ¿Quién lo iba a decir? con lo poco que las empleas últimamente._

_Es una falta Potter, atacar a alguien de tu casa por el equipo que apoya. No soy yo quien apoya con su hermana a las Holy Harpies porque ahí jugó mami. Se suponía que me conocías, no soy un gusarajo para babear por unas entradas. Para tu información se encuentran en perfecto estado. Comentar al abuelo que nadie las tocara… no le haría el feo a un regalo con esa envoltura, a pesar de que no fueran nada más que escarabajos, pero como vea el papel el abuelo, te juro que tus padres tendrán que venir a por tu hermano a Malfoy Manor._

_Llegaré a tu casa el 28 por__ la tarde, apenas logre deshacerme de Cygnus. Con la pésima memoria que posees te recuerdo que es el crío de cuatro años, hijo de uno de los amigos de papá. ¿Piensa seguirme toda la vida?_

_Mis abuelos no leen mi correspondencia¿Qué espera que escriba, señor Potter?_

_Scorpius Malfoy_

* * *

Exacto, igualito que en el papel. 

La puerta está abierta y los pasos apurados se escuchan muy débilmente. Podría ser que prefiriera la envoltura de los murciélagos.

* * *

Tiene un secreto. 

Está escondido en el aire que respira Scorpius. Ja, es tan sospechosamente predecible que nunca lo adivinaría, por más que se pavonee de ser un Malfoy y de tener los instintos Slytherin.

No lo haría.

Va despacio, sin prisas. El pasillo está cubierto del silencio de la madrugada, en una mano lleva la varita. -hay que ser precavido- y en la otra un vaso de agua. La bata susurra contra el piso en un vano intento de delatarlo.

Duerme.

Con la respiración acompasada y las sábanas enredadas. Hace un buen rato que pasaron las doce, el efecto debe de haberse esfumado. Va a ser el primero en escuchar las palabras del rubio, va esperar paciente como un padre con su pequeño hijo. Lo tiene planeado. Desde que leyeron las cartas, su nombre será el primero que pronuncie Scorpius. Ninguno de los chicos de esa habitación dirá nada que precipite una conversación con empleo de nombres.

Ah, chantaje, que dulce suena si logra realizar su cometido.

-Scorpius.- salpica un poco de agua en el rostro del muchacho- Scorpius, levanta.

-No molestes.- levanta las manos y se cubre. Está libre de esa condena de silencio, perfecto.

Y con mal genio de madrugada. Delinea las gotas con sus dedos. Medio despierto, medio dormido, el chico se aferra a las frazadas y oculta el rostro en la almohada. Se divierte, moja un dedo y prueba la textura en los labios. Cautivo y caprichoso, vuelve a intentar despertarlo.

-Scorpius, tengo tu regalo.- Revolotea entre el lío de la cama, dejándose envolver en el sueño. Al diablo con los regalos.

Tiene un secreto tan conocido que se ignora. Inclina la cabeza y deja una caricia de labios. Necesita escuchar su nombre, saber que Scorpius le quiere. Y no, no vale, decir te quiero cuando están juntos o solos como pareja; porque esos momentos son tan irreales que parecen sueños. Necesita que se lo diga a él primero. Es absurdo y tonto pero es lo único que pide.

-Perdiste tu regalo- Susurra en voz muy baja, casi indetectable. Va a su cama.- Ahora tendrás que obligarme a dártelo.

Los copos de nieve caen, el alféizar de la ventana se cubre de blanco. Albus tenia razón hay un desnivel en la casa Slytherin.

-¿Albus?- El chico ya esta dormido.

* * *

Cada viernes las escaleras del ala oeste del castillo cambian de posición. Sólo en ese día lo hacen, por lo que muy pocos usan ese camino como previsión a futuros y muy probables extravíos. 

Albus Potter sólo conoce a una persona que use esa ruta. Porque de las ciento cuarenta y dos escaleras que hay en la escuela, ésa es con diferencia la predilecta de Scorpius. Sabe que es el atajo más cercano para llegar a la sala de trofeos, pero eso no es lo importante; unos metros más a la derecha se llega a un aula en desuso y de grandes ventanales polvorientos. La habitación de la primera cita de Lucius y Narcisa. Le gusta ese lugar.

Scorpius no es una persona romántica pero disfruta del silencio que se apodera a todas horas de ese salón. El moreno raras veces le acompaña, a pesar que todo Hogwarts sabe que él es sol y sombra del chico, y si es que no están juntos es por alguna extraña alineación planetaria. Él reconoce y acepta lo que dicen: _"Nunca un Potter ha estado tan cerca de un Malfoy". _

Uno diría que va a ese lugar por el gran cariño a sus abuelos, y es una relativamente lógica respuesta si lo piensas. Si no lo haces, él se limita a relajarse. No tiene que llevar sus emociones en los puños como Albus.

Ciento cuarenta y dos escaleras. Ciento cuarenta y dos caminos que seguir. Una sola salida para intentar robar tranquilidad.

Menos cuando un curioso Slytherin te sigue, y no es otro que tu ¿novio?. Dejémoslo en que es una muy extraña amistad. Sí, amistad con derechos.

Gira por la derecha; un grupo de risueñas chiquillas han soltado risitas nerviosas y alguna promesa anhelante al cruzar por el sentido contrario. Scorpius no ha prestado atención, sólo escucha el resonar de la piedra en el corredor, un paso dos, dos pasos. Ingresa al salón y el secreto espía copia sus pasos.

- En la sala común dicen que prefieres estar solo; Gamp y esa chica rara, Nott, juran que estas enojado conmigo. Y no recuerdo haberte molestado, no desde que te envié las plumas, y no es motivo para huir de mí, si hago caso a los rumores. -afirma cerrando la puerta tras él.

- Excusas patéticas, cada día se superan en los chismes. Si me haces el favor…- señala la salida. -creo que he cogido el gusto por los lugares silenciosos, en estos días.

- No has cambiado mucho.

Se acerca, invade su espacio vital, lento y molesto.

- ¿No prefieres estar conmigo?- le acorrala contra la pared, siente un escalofrío en la espalda. Pero no es él quien está en problemas. Mira sus labios delgados, pálidos, sugerentes; labios que retienen aire dulce.

Está perdido. Se acerca sin tocar, enfrenta esos ojos grises y los ve derretirse cuando él sostiene su nuca. Disminuye la distancia, incrementa el delirio, pero no le toca; espera a que él se lo pida. Scorpius es el dueño del autocontrol por momentos, momentos que no son precisamente esos.

-Me parece que sí quieres que me quede. -susurra sobre sus labios a milímetros de separación, dibujando débiles cosquillas en su arrebolado rostro. Suficiente. Su corazón se agita desbocado. Solo quiere un poco de esa seguridad que el moreno le brinda, es humillante ser vencido de esa manera. Lo sabe, lo entiende, le necesita.

Se apodera de su boca en un suspiro ahogado, molesto y desesperado de entrega, y agonizante con sabor a plumas de azúcar en un perezoso y frágil final.

Se apoya en su hombro, trata de recuperar el aliento; unas caricias suaves incitan en su cuello a continuar, se deja hacer. Aferrando los finales de la camisa. Un par de traviesas manos juegan con sus cabellos y el inicio del broche del pantalón.

Una jadeante cabeza asiente contra él, obligando a verle. Y la mirada en respuesta es una tácita aceptación.

-Si… es la… primera vez que… vas… a pedirme… un lo siento,… escríbelo en papel.-menciona anhelante en febril vulnerabilidad. -Quiero una prueba.

-No ahora. -retiene el labio inferior en busca de un suave gemido. -No…ahora…

Si Lucius o Narcisa Malfoy presenciaran lo que esas cuatro paredes, nunca verían de la misma manera a su pequeño nieto. Draco Malfoy lo asumiría como el resultado de convivir con Potter, ante la escandalizada mirada de su esposa. Por el lado de la familia Potter, el fallecido Sirius Black felicitaría a su ahijado por el muy buen proyecto de hijo. Y en el más allá no daría cabida a un molesto Snape por el empleo de su nombre en ese chico.

* * *

Esa misma noche en la sala del segundo piso, dedicada al club de ajedrez mágico, un pequeño paquete llegaría. Tomaría lugar entre piezas rotas y lamentos, notando la técnica de defensiva maestría del rey y las reinas a la espera del siguiente ataque. Una taza de café a la mitad y una fuente de galletas completarían el cuadro. 

- ¿Por qué no abres la caja?- la primer pregunta, a cargo de Neil Gamp.

- Ya sé lo que tiene -Albus mueve un caballo y ataca a la torre negra.

- Es imposible. -afirma Lontae Zabini.- Yo la traje y a menos que puedas ver a través de la envoltura, no sabes qué hay.

- ¿Qué ofreces?

- Tres galeones y la tarea de Transformaciones -sugiere Gamp. -para Zabini, lograr que su hermana nos hable y los tres galeones.

- ¡Hey!

- Supones que voy a dejar mi tarea en tus manos, eres un curso menor, no soy idiota.

- Vale, que Maga les hable. ¿Qué hay en el paquete?

- Una pluma verde, tinta y un rollo de pergamino.- contesta cantarín Albus, mirando sobre el hombro de Lontae a Scorpius en la tercera mesa.

**Fin**


End file.
